Although any number of golf ball and golf accessory holders have been proposed, none organize all the above mentioned accessories in one compact light package. They often are difficult to use or install or become unfit for further use and are not articulate enough to be worn on the person, golf bag or golf cart with the advantage of being attached and removed instantly. Even though made of plastic or plastic-type materials, these prior devices will over time often loose their elasticity and become dysfunctional. Moreover, they often are difficult to manufacture or assemble and consequently are too expensive. Others are too bulky and cumbersome.